Darkness Flowing
by Alicegirl
Summary: This is a story about Alice's first years as a vampire. It tells the story of her struggle to find herself in the monster she has become. She will discover many things in her visions such as gold eyed vampires, and a man whom she can not forget.Please R
1. Chapter 1

_A /N: Hey! This is my story about Alice's first years as a vampire. I am not giving up on my previous stories but since I am almost finished with 'The Beginning of the End' I thought it would be a good idea to begin a few different stories. Enjoy!_

_Alicegirl_

Prologue

Darkness,

It laps at you like a black ocean.

When it touches you tendrils swirl around you; grab you.

It sucks you in and enfolds you in a black blanket, protecting everyone that it touches from pain.

Even me.

I am always in the dark. Just because I am able to see things coming that no one else bothers to look for. That's why they put me here; because I have déjà vu. Every morning they shove me into a chair and zap me until they get tired of my screams. Then they shove me into a padded cell. I haven't seen light in over a month, I even lost track of the days. What's the point anyways seeing as it is the same routine every day.

There is one man. He understands me, he holds me, even when I am too hurt to speak. I hear him talking to me even though I am too scared to open my eyes. After all, it doesn't even matter if I do open my eyes or keep them closed because it is always the same darkness that surrounds me.

Everyday brought the same pain except for once. He grabbed me pulling me out of the dark and into the light making my eyes shut in refusal. There was someone coming, I could feel it. Hadn't this kind man held me and murmured words of reassurance when I woke from nightmares of darkness and the sluggish flow of blood flowing down my body. He yanked me back into darkness as a crash sounded behind us.

Grumbling urgently, the man bend over me and placed his cold lips to the base of my throat, then my hands, feet, and lastly my forehead. A lightning fast burst of flame momentarily blinded my widened eyes. A fire began burning in my veins, warming my cold body. Pain lashed into my body and I welcomed it, relieved that my day had fallen back into the normal pattern. Soon doctors would give up and send my back to my cell, my sanctuary.

A sharp blow slammed into my back making me startle from my numb trance. I slipped into a dark pool, unwilling to ever resurface unwilling to even remember as a scream pierced the chilly night air. I never once saw the light.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking Up

I startled into consciousness by the sound and smell of burning incense. I slowly opened my eyes to the bright sunlight of mid-afternoon. I tried to remember how I had got here and who I was as I stood up and brushed myself off. I closed my eyes and balled my hands up when my mind remained blank. All of a sudden a blank realization hit me like a boulder. Darkness was the only thing I remembered. I didn't even remember my own name.

I opened my eyes and turned my head towards the burning column of purple incense. What had happened? I thought to myself as I examined the area surrounding the bonfire. I straightened up and was immediately shoved down by an invisible hand.

_A woman with gold eyes and blonde hair smiled kindly at me. She turned swiftly and chased after a startled deer at an alarming speed. I followed, afraid of being left alone. She had caught the deer and was now drinking what appeared to be its blood. _

I collapsed, free of the vision. It wasn't that fact that I had seen such a disturbing sight as much as the fact that I had wanted to devour and drink the blood of the deer as much as she did. I was frantic as I clutched at some point of reason and finding none and understanding nothing. Who was this woman that drinks blood? I moved towards town in search of a place for me to clean up, not even realizing that all I was wearing was a hospital gown and slippers on this cold May morning.

I opened the door to the small clothing shop, my entrance announced by a small bell attached to the door. I cringed as a teenage boy startled by the bell jerked up to look at me. His eyes widened in shock and his mouth dropped open in surprise as I shifted from foot to foot.

"Um, excuse me," I asked sweetly, "could you please help me find some clothes that would fit me?" He nodded mutely as I stepped a little closer to him, a scent as sweeter than honey washing over my senses. I couldn't understand why he was staring at me so strangely until I looked down and saw myself as he did, a girl in a hospital gown who probably looks like she has been raised from the dead.

"Here are some clothes that I think are your size, a zero right?" he asked as we walked towards the back of the room, a rack of the latest clothing. My eyes were immediately drawn to a beautiful dress that was powder blue and was hemmed to fall at the knee. I picked up the delicate fabric but put it down as a pair of wide leg pants caught my eye.

"Oh," I gasped as I grabbed the pants, pulling a cotton t-shirt from the rack with it. "Perfect!" I exclaimed as I whisked into the changing room and tried my clothing on.

"Will that be all?" the sales clerk asked as I came out of the dressing room wearing the clothes. I couldn't believe my appearance as I stepped in front of the mirror. I looked like a model with my white skin and slim figure. With spiky black hair that looked like it had been professionally cut I looked like I had come off a cover page, specifically speaking of the model that had been on the cover of the style magazine in the dressing room. The most unnerving thing about my appearance had been my blood red eyes, eyes that I could have sworn I've seen before.

"I don't mean to be rude," I murmured as he scanned the clothing that I was wearing, "but what is your name?" I smiled.

"Have you really forgotten me so quickly Alice?" the clerk said, "It's me Andre, remember?" I looked at him long and hard trying to remember. Was my name really Alice? Did I really know this boy?

"I am sorry Andre, I just don't remember anything." I sighed at the look of hurt on his face.

"I guess you changed a lot more than just your looks Alice," he replied as I handed him a twenty dollar bill I had found in the pocket of my gown. "I really thought that you would remember your best friend but I guess not." I looked at him, my mouth hanging open in disbelief. How could I not remember my best friend?

"I have to go," I said as I headed for the door. As I passed him his elbow brushed my arm. The close contact, his pulse beating on my skin, and the wondrous scent that washed over me proved to be too much for my sharp senses.

I spun around and before I had registered what I was doing, I had snapped my best friend's neck. I stood shocked as his body fell to the floor and blood began to well up where the bone had pierced through the skin. I couldn't have done this, I thought as a thirst so overpowering came over my body. I can't be doing this I screamed to myself as I leaned over the dead Andre and pressed my mouth to his wound.

His blood poured into my mouth, tasting sweeter than the sweetest candy or the richest honey. I couldn't pull away as I gulped down the pints of blood that had been my so called friend. I didn't believe myself as I finally pulled away from the now sheet white Andre. My taste buds still fizzed from the taste of blood which immediately sickened me to a new point.

I was truly alone now. I had murdered the only person I knew by name and not only that I had drunk his blood. I froze as I registered what I had just thought. I was strong enough to snap a person's neck on instinct, I was beautiful enough to lure anyone I desired to me, and I could see the future.

I shifted the body onto my shoulders as I ran out of the store. One more thing I silently grumbled as the shops passed by in a blur, I can run faster than is humanly possible. After I 

passed the city limits I stopped and carefully placed the body on the ground. Grabbing an armful of dry wood I placed the body among the logs and set it on fire using matches that I found in Andre's pocket. As the body began to burn, I stumbled to the ground my body wracking with tearless sobs as the fire beside me burned higher and higher.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hey! I hope you like the story so far. I am trying to update both of my stories as much as I can and I hope that I am doing well. Hope you have a wonderful rest of the summer holiday. R&R_

_Alicegirl_

Confrontation

I don't remember how long I sat there after the fire had burned out but the sound of voices roused me out of my trance as they called frantically through the forest. They were near, too near for me to feel comfortable. I stood up and brushed the damp leaves off my shirt and pants. _Did it rain?_ I thought mildly as I sprinted deeper and deeper into the forests. I ran swiftly and gracefully surprised that I was covering the miles in a matter of minutes. The voices had faded a while ago but the memory of their voices rang in my head.

_"Alice?" _

"_Andre? Are you there?"_ They had called for us I thought as I pushed out of the forest and into a broad stretch of flat land_. "Those kids were always sneaking out together before she went mad." A male voice suggested, scorn apparent in his voice_.

I shuddered delicately as I pushed the thought aside. I slowed down abruptly as I came across a herd of deer. The thirst that had overcome me the day before as I had scented Andre swept over me again, but not as strongly. I stopped briefly as I recalled the fact that people eat venison all the time, and as long as I buried the remains, no one would question how a deer had been drained of blood. I would no longer shy away from it I decided as I approached the deer silently. I was a vampire somehow and I wasn't about to question why. If all I could remember was darkness than this must be better.

The deer sprinted away as a tree branch snapped over head. Before I had a chance to control myself my senses overwhelmed my body and I was chasing them. I dodged the trees and roots with ease as I gained on my next meal. I jumped onto a young buck and broke its back as I pushed off and grabbed another, a doe, and broke its back leg. The other deer fled in an uncontrolled panic as I bent my head over my kill and drank.

The taste exploded on my tongue, not as sweet as Andre's blood, but sweet just the same_. This was the same as what the woman in my vision had done._ I thought as I pulled away from my breakfast my thirst satisfied for the moment. I quickly buried the deer and set off in the direction of a town I had been about to enter before the deer had crossed my path.

I sprinted through the forest towards the light that was just in sight ahead. I stopped at the edge of the wood and looked on the edges of the town of Picayune. I walked quickly into the closest store and found myself in a small inn. I sat down in the lounge across from a man in all black and darkly tinted sunglasses.

"Excuse me," I asked brightly my voice causing several surrounding people to stare envy in their eyes as they took in my petite appearance. "My name is Alice, and I was wondering if you knew how I could get a room here." The man looked up at me, took off his sunglasses and studied me again in the dim light.

"Why are your eyes gold?" He asked, his voice a musical baritone that would melt even the hardest woman's heart. "Are you…" He broke off as though he had said too much. We sat in silence for a few minutes studying each other. I realized that his skin was as pale as mine and his eyes were a blood red that reminded me of my own refection the day before. His brown hair fell to his shoulders and was pulled back into a ponytail. "Follow me," he decided after many of the on looking humans had turned away.

I nodded and stood, my gracefulness shocking him for half a second. He took my hand and again paused, surprise in every line of his body. We trotted upstairs and down a hallway. As he paused to open his door at the end of the hall I opened my mouth to speak. He clapped a hand over my mouth and pushed me into the room where he steered me to a small chair next to a worn down sofa.

"Talk," he growled as he quickly shut the curtains and flipped the lights on. "Who are you and who changed you? Why are you so far down south, in the daytime no less?" he stopped as I opened my mouth to answer.

"I already told you that my name is Alice," I began hesitantly as I began tapping my fingers on the coffee table. Nervousness made me careless so with a little more force than necessary I tapped my foot on the floor causing a dent to appear where my foot had been. "If you are talking about who changed me into a vampire then I don't know." I said, hurt creeping into my voice.

"Do you remember ever seeing one of us before you were changed?" the vampire asked me curiosity and fear making his voice rough.

"No," I replied sadly, "I only remember darkness. The few people I have seen told me that I was in a mental hospital." I pushed the curious face of Andre and the hurtful words of the man into the back of my head and continued. "I have no idea where I am and why can't I go out during the day?"

"You are in the state of Mississippi, and the town of Picayune. We are in the south where the sun almost always shines, and that is why we can't go out in the sun." At my curious expression he jerked back the curtain and he began to glow, the sunlight reflecting off the millions of facets in his skin. I looked down at my own hands and found that they were glowing the same way, if not brighter. I laughed in spite of myself and stared wonderingly at my sparkling skin.

He jerked the curtain shut, the fantasy of my sparkling skin shattering for the moment. I sighed as he sat back down and grabbed my hand.

"Oh," I breathed as he looked at me, the strangest expression in his eyes. "I don't mean to be rude but what is your name?" He pulled his hand back and stood up swiftly.

"My name is Damian, and I am from Germany." Now that he had mentioned it I did detect a slight accent in his voice. He patted my shoulder pulling my attention back to his introduction. "I was born in 1892 and was changed when I was 23 by a friend of my sisters." he sighed unhappily. I stood up and impulsively hugged him. He patted my head awkwardly for a minute before hugging me back.

"Thank you for telling me this, but I just have one question. Do you drink humans?" I looked up at him, eyeing the thick bands of muscle on his arms and began to imagine him wrestling a human and snapping his neck or breaking his neck.

"Yes I do, but it is how we must live," He replied concern touching his features. I smiled at him reassuringly.

"Are there other ways to live?" I asked as I recalled the blonde haired woman and then myself hunting the deer.

There are rumors up north that several of our kind has tried to avoid killing humans by living on animals. I looked up at him wonderingly. He raised his head in defense. "I don't live like that. I may not enjoy killing innocent people but I would rather not get fur in my teeth." I began to hop up and down in excitement.

"Damian, do you know where they live?" I asked eagerly. I dashed out the door before he could answer and into the street, taking care to stay out of the sun.

I trotted down the street looking for a general store. Clothing shops, inns, and bars littered the storefronts and as my hope began to fall, a small general store appeared, in the middle of a sunlit square.

"Shit," I muttered angrily as I ran vampire speed into the store.

_Ping_

The bell announced my arrival into the store. _Talk about déjà vu_ I thought darkly as I grabbed a map of the USA and began studying ideal places in the North. I grabbed a compass and a pencil and quickly checked out. As I sprinted out of the store I saw a flicker of movement flying down the street. Picking up the pace I ran into the safety of the woods not bothering to wait for Damian to catch up to me.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thank you for all of you that have reviewed and read my story, "The Beginning of the End." I hope you are enjoying it! To all of you who are reading Darkness Flowing (aka all of you who are reading this now) I hope it is as good as you expect so far. I hope you all had a Happy Fourth of July! Please, Please R&R!_

_Alicegirl_

Rules

"Alice," Damian roared as I ran deeper into the trees, "get out her right now. I know ways to find you." I giggled as I leapt out from behind a tree and launched myself onto his back. He jumped gracefully as I locked my arms around his neck. "Get off me," he chuckled as I slid off his back and onto the ground. "Little monster," he grumbled as I bounced up and down beside him, excitement making me jumpy.

"Let's go back to the hotel," I suggested as I sprinted towards a break in the trees ahead. Damian's hand grabbed mine and pulled me back gently as I pulled gently on my captured hand. "Please let me go," I said, putting as much charm and innocence as I could muster into my voice. He released me automatically, the strangest look in his eyes. "What?" I said as I nudged him towards the town.

"We have to stay here until twilight," he said, his accent stronger, his voice rough. "While we wait, I have to teach you a little bit about the rules. We don't want you exposing us to some insignificant human, much less a significant one." He laughed darkly and ruffled my hair.

"Wait a minute," I said holding my hands up, "There are rules?" He nodded smugly. I paused for another minute, my mind registering what he had just said. "How many of y-us are there in the world?" I shook my head in disbelief as he laughed silently at my antics.

"Why don't you sit down," he gestured to a small clearing that he was moving towards, "and I will explain." I sat where he indicated, eager to learn what he had to teach me, heck I would be eager to do just about anything right now.

"First rule, you can't tell any human what we are. You can't suggest it or display it. Vampires have fallen in love with humans before it is not uncommon but under no circumstances to you tell them what you are!" he paused to take a breath, smiling at my reverent expression. "Second rule, you can't go out into the sun when you are near a human or when a human might see you. That is why the animal hunters live up north," he stopped at my confused expression. "It is because they like to live like humans and the farther up north you go the cloudier it gets." I nodded in understanding, inviting him to go on.

"Third, you can't hunt too many humans in the same city all at once. Don't glare at me like that Alice, just because you don't hunt humans yet doesn't mean that it isn't a rule. The Volturi will hunt you down if you disrupt the peace. They like the humans to stay in the dark at all costs." I sulked for a few minutes, digesting the rules before he continued. "Fourth rule, you cannot let humans touch you for a long period of time. If they do they will figure out who you are."

"Why, because I will either try to drink their blood or I will cut them with my razor sharp claws?" I joked half heartedly.

"No," Damian sighed, "our skin is a good twenty to thirty degrees cooler than normal humans' skin temperature, that's why. "Fifth rule, if you drink a human's blood, than you must dispose of it by burying it or burning it, your choice. Sixth, we can't die so if you become close to a human you have to break off that relationship before they realize that you are not aging. Seventh, if you accidently bite a human but don't kill him or her than you must either kill them or let them make the change from human to vampire and teach them the rules that I am teaching you."

"Damian," I paused, biting my lip, "why didn't the person who changed me teach me the rules?" I turned away, ashamed that I had been changed into a monster by someone who didn't even care.

"I don't know Alice, I really don't know. But I will find out I promise. Whoever did this to you and just left you is a scumbag, a dirty scumbag." He pulled me up onto my feet and gestured towards the darkening street. "It is time to go now, you want to lead the way?"

"Sure, but one more thing, what happens if we eat human food? You don't digest it, do you?" I grimaced at the thought of a pizza crust sitting in my stomach for the next hundred years.

"No, you cough it up in about forty-eight hours. Not too bad unless you had a whole pizza." I scowled at him before stalking off towards the now dark street. "Wait up, I was just kidding!"

"Wait up, oh, I'll wait up," I growled as I walked down the street and back to the hotel where I assumed Damian would want me to stay. I stopped short as a black cloud fogged my vision, pulling me inside myself once again.

_A tall blonde man walked into a bar, his eyes as black as night. He was thirsty. His eyes swept the room looking for something. Surprise flickered in his eyes then hope. I felt myself smile too._

I stumbled into Damian's arms as the vision ended. "Alice are you okay? I had to run to catch you, what happened?" worry clouded his eyes as he looked at me with extreme concern.

"I am fine, but I need to sit down." I said as I curled up on the cooling pavement. "I think I just had a vision." I heard an intake of breath right by my ear.

"What do you mean a vision?" he said, awe in his voice. "I have…heard of vampire's having additional powers other than the normal speed, strength, beauty, and venom." My head snapped up in amazement. "You are really a unique newborn….vampire," he finished at my sharp glare. "Stand up, let's get back to the hotel and we will talk more upstairs."

"I'm up for it." I said, enthusiasm once again entering my voice. "I don't think I could sleep after an exciting day like this!"

"You wouldn't be able to sleep anyway," Damian chuckled as we walked back to the room, my voice coming low and fast with the intensity of my questions.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thank you for bearing with me while I finished my other story! Please feel free to review and tell me any ideas you have for this story. I will be happy to mix them with my own. Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it! _

_Alicegirl_

Visions and Fights in the Darkness

I checked my watch expectantly as the sun crept higher and higher over the horizon. _He was supposed to be back by now. _I thought furiously as I pulled the curtains shut and turned away from the window. _Damian, when I let you go hunting out of town I thought you would be back two days later. Now the sun has risen and I have to wait another day for you to come back! _I stomped my foot in exasperation. Where the hell was he? I pulled the door to the hotel room open and yanked the newspaper from the doorstep. Quickly scanning the headlines, my eyes were drawn to the middle column where it showed four missing persons. I threw the paper down as I stormed back to the bedroom, disgust making my throat burn. Or was it disgust that made my throat burn?

We had spent almost a week together, Damian and I. It had been Tuesday that he had taught me the rules on being a vampire. Wednesday, he slapped me because I asked if he could write out a manual. I giggled as the memory of his murderous face. Thursday we talked about his human life. Friday he had persuaded me to let him leave to hunt. Where was he? My knees buckled as I took a step towards my new clothes he had bought me, my face hitting the floor with a sickening crunch.

_A person in a black cloak grabbed Damian from behind, tossing him into a deserted building. The figure followed after him red eyes glinting in the light of a guttering streetlamp. Someone lit a candle, revealing a dark ally and a hole in an old building. The stranger grabbed Damian, now pressed up against a half open doorway, and threw him through the hole in the building. Several crashed sounded from inside as Damian limped out of the building, his eyes red as rubies. The streetlamp flared and died, throwing everything into darkness, the candle having been blown out by its owner._

I clutched at my throat trying not to scream as I was pulled out of the vision. "Damian," I whimpered softly as I thought of the horrible creature that had attacked him. What did Damian always say about vampires? "Shit!" I exclaimed as I grabbed my floor length black jacket and wide brimmed hat. "What have you gotten yourself into?" I rushed out the door, trying to recall where Damian had said he was going hunting.

"But sir, you don't understand my situation. My dear brother is in the hospital and he isn't doing too well. I need that train ticket to Covington." I pleaded, despair creeping into my voice. I saw the train station ticket master's defense waver and die. My body began to give the smallest of trembles as the man pushed the ticket towards me, half price. "Thank you." I managed as I bounced towards the train. "You won't regret it!" I bounded onto the platform and jogged to the train departing for Covington in four and a half minutes.

"Miss your ticket please?" the conductor asked me, his voice betraying the shock of my appearance. I handed him my ticket with a blinding smile. "Thank you," he stuttered as I took my ticket back.

"Would it be possible for you to get me a private carriage?" I asked as the wind caught his scent, blowing it towards me. The burning became stronger. "Where there are curtains?" He looked at me disbelievingly but led me to a darkened carriage none the less. "My most profound gratitude sir," I hinted as he lingered in the doorway, staring at me with the strangest expression. He shook himself roughly and strode to the front of the train, leaving me in the peace and quiet of darkness.

Four and a half hours later I skipped quickly down the street as the bell tower began to ring. I dodged into a small, shadowy bookstore and searched the crowd frantically. Where is he? _He is always in darkened places during the day!_ I thought anxiously. I took a seat in a secluded corner and grabbed a map of Covington off the coffee table next to me. "They have a abandoned section of the city?" I muttered to myself as I traced the area with my finger. I found three alleyways in the district where I would be able to find Damian but which ones were the most recent. I grabbed a history of Covington from the bookshelf on my other side and searched for the recently abandoned buildings.

I stepped out of the store as the last ray of sun disappeared from the sky. I sprinted towards North Spell Street as the streetlights flickered on one by one and then began flicker and die faster and faster as I dodged into an ally and waited in an abandoned building for Damian to appear with the black stranger.

After about fifteen minutes I began to fidget. "If my legs could cramp they would by now," I grumbled to myself as I leaned against a wall, trying to hear if there were footsteps coming down the alley. Ten more minutes passed by, testing my patience as the silence began to creep up on me. I pressed my ear to the wall. Was that footsteps I heard? Yes, defiantly footsteps. I crept closer towards the door as the Damian and his pursuer came closer and closer.

Damian ran in front of the doorway, so close I could touch him if I reached far enough. The man in black sauntered forward as I searched frantically around for the candle, I knew I would have to light. I grabbed a match from my pocket and lit it, illuminating a candle sitting on the sagging windowsill. I lit the candle, searching for the man in black, whom had momentarily disappeared.

He reappeared at Damian's side, yanking him up by the shirt collar. With great effort, the man threw Damian through the hole in the adjacent building, a deafening crash announcing his landing. I winced as the man followed and the two crashed around inside before Damian limped out of the building.

"Damian!" I screamed as I launched myself at him, holding him as tight as my newborn arms would allow. "I was so worried when you didn't come back! Are you okay?" I immediately began to check him for injuries as he stood frozen in shock. After about fifteen minutes he turned towards me, eyes full of awe.

"How. Did. You. Find Me?" he finally managed as I grasped his arm and led him back into the light of the streetlamps. "How did you know I wouldn't come home if you didn't come after me?"

"Well…"I began timidly as his sharp eyes locked onto me, his attention undivided. "I kind of had one of those visions that I sometimes have…and umm this one was about you and what just happened…" I stopped as his face broke into a beautiful smile. My throat closed at the sheer joy in his eyes as I locked this image of him in my head and vowed to be the cause of this happiness more often.

"Alice, you have power he began as we walked towards the train station, his eyes still fervent with joy. " I have only known of one other vampire than myself whom has had an extra power other than the ones given to us naturally. I have the power of shape-shifting, and now you can see the future! This is great Alice, you have no idea." He grabbed my shoulders and placed his cool lips to my forehead. "You are truly an amazing young vampire." He exclaimed his rough accent made even rougher by an emotion." I thought about this emotion I thought I heard on the whole way home. Damian had said it was faster than running and he was still tired.

Could that emotion I had heard in his voice be love? I thought as I rested my head against the window, the soft curtain creating a cushion between my hard head and the hard glass. "Impossible," I mumbled as my thoughts returned to the situation at hand. Damian could never love me. I turned my head towards him and smiled warmly as I saw my companion writing furtively in his journal. Probably writing about how he can hone my power. I thought grimly as I closed my eyes and thought about Damian's face after I told him about my power. I etched his features into my mind over and over that night, one word haunting every laugh line, every spark of light in his face. Love… I groaned inwardly as I pushed the thoughts aside and snuggled deeper into my chair to wait out the seemingly interminable ride. After an hour of silence I finally figured out that maybe I was hiding from a question that could change my relationship with my teacher and my friend.

Was I in love with him?

_A/N: Hope you liked the chapter. I know I had a fun time writing it. I will be going to New York on Friday so I won't be able to update for a while. I hope you are having a great summer._

_Alicegirl_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: I am going to post this last chapter before I leave for vacation. Review please, I would like to know how I am doing and I would love to hear your ideas. _

_Alicegirl_

Meeting

"No, no, no, no, no, NO!" I screamed as Damian tried to quiet my sudden hysterics.

_I slunk through the forest searching for the delicious scents that I knew would bring me the pleasure of the kill. The city was far behind us, no human would be able to hear this unfortunate hiker's scream. The more yards and she would be mine. All mine. I pounced from behind a tree, silent until it was too late. My body pinned her to the ground as sobs began to wrack her body. I wrung her neck as the scent of blood overpowered my better judgment. The taste exploded on my tongue as I drank and drank and drank…_

"ALICE!" Damian shook me out of the vision, pulling me back to my feet. "What happened what did you see?" He put his arm around my waist, supporting me as we jogged out of the train station. "Can you stand by yourself for just a moment?" He asked gently as he worriedly eyed the approach of dawn. I nodded weakly, disentangling myself from his arms and trying to bring myself out of shock. "TAXI," Damian roared as I began to shiver uncontrollably.

My knees buckled, sending me sprawling to the ground, or so I thought. Damian grabbed me just before I hit the ground. I smiled unconvincingly as he pulled me gently into the back of a darkened cab. I was still shivering uncontrollably as my vision replayed itself over and over in my head. I was dimly aware of Damian whispering reassurances, and then carrying me out of the cab, but it wasn't until we were back in the hotel room that he really tried to bring me out of my unexplained fear.

"Alice, dear, what happened?" he asked quietly as I sat on the edge of the bed, my hands twisted into knots on my lap. He smoothed the wild disarray of hair out of my face and slowly untangled my hands as I slowly concentrated on slowing my breathing. Five minutes. Ten minutes. Fifteen minutes later I opened my eyes to see the worried red ones of Damian staring straight back. I flinched slightly.

"I had…a vision," I whispered softly and quickly my lips blurred by the speed of my speech. "I was hunting a human girl in the woods like she was an animal." I remembered her wracking sobs, pleading me to kill her quickly. "I killed her; I practically ripped out her throat!" I turned away from Damian as the burning in my throat returned with a passion. The door to the bedroom opened and closed quietly and I leaned back expecting the bed to be empty since Damian had given me some space, and landed right into his lap. "Sorry," I gasped as I leapt off the bed, my thoughts a jumbled mess as I landed into the arms of another marble being. "Oh," I huffed as I slowly stepped out of the arms of the vampire behind me.

He was tall, with black eyes, and held himself in a very regal way. His black hair was cropped short, and the dark shadow of his chalky skin suggested African background. I looked at him with untamed curiosity as Damian moved to stand beside me.

"Alice, this is my close friend Abioye; I met him on one of my visits to Africa." Damian explained as I shook hands with Abioye. "I just call him Abi though," I smiled kindly before shrinking back to Damian's side.

"What does your name mean?" I asked as we walked back to the sitting room and sat in front of the fireplace. "It does mean something right?" I asked trying to remember what Damian had mentioned about every name meaning something.

"Yes, young one it means 'born into royalty'" Abi replied, his baritone voice filled with amusement. "It seems that I am not the only one though," he continued, chuckling at my confused expression. "Your name means 'noble sort'" he explained as Damian went to shut the curtains in the room. I smiled, my vision momentarily forgotten.

"So how did you get to come here?" I asked as Damian returned, winking at Abi before returning to my side.

"He is part of my coven," Damian answered as Abi focused on something far away. "Just as I would like you to be, that is until you find your Northern vampires."

"I would love to. Abi, do you have a special skill? Damian said he only knew of one other besides myself and him." I looked at Damian to see shock and delight sparkling in his eyes.

"Yes, I can change what a person is thinking about. I was visiting some friends when Damian found you and I had come back the day before you did."

We talked for hours, planning where we would settle next. I learned that money was not an issue more a thing to collect over time. I laughed, at all of the funny antics the two 'brothers' (as they called themselves) had accomplished and before I knew it the sun was setting behind the trees and we were free to roam about the streets.

"So where are we going tonight?" Abi asked me as Damian went into the other room to change. He smiled at my look of confusion and brought a lovely silk dress from behind the couch. "I thought it would be fun if we went to the bar for the evening. I fingered the silk with awe as Damian stepped into the room in a dress shirt and nice jeans.

"Abi, you forget she is so young. Alice, let's go get you some dinner in the park before we go to the bar. We will be back in half an hour, Abi." He whisked me out the door without a moment's hesitation and before I had another moment to complain we were running to the nearest park.

_A/N: Just a quick note, Abioye is an African name and it does mean 'born into royalty' His nickname is pronounced a-by not Abby. Just wanted to clear that up before I developed his character anymore. R&R_

_Alicegirl_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: I am sorry it has been awhile since I updated but I just got back from my trip in NY! I hope you like the next chapter and if I am doing anything wrong please tell me in a review. _

_Alicegirl_

Hunting?

"Damian, I really am fine, I don't feel thirsty at all!" I insisted as we came closer and closer to the local park. I pulled on his arm sharply, bringing him to a halt instantly. He glared at me briefly and opened his mouth to protest. "Really I'm not," I coaxed, as I turned around and headed back to the hotel before he could protest much more.

"Your funeral," he muttered behind me as he slung his arm around my shoulder casually. I giggled stupidly as Damian led me up the stairs. I pranced into the room to see Abi still holding the dress lovingly.

"What?" I asked as I plucked the fabric out of his grasp. "Don't you trust me with it?" I skipped into the bedroom as Damian leaned towards Abi and began whispering the events into his ear.

I shimmied out of my clothes and into the new dress, admiring at how the powder blue fabric clung to my figure. I raked a brush through my brush haphazardly and admired myself in the mirror. A wave of burning thirst washed over me painfully as I made my way to the door. _Maybe I should have listened to Damian_, I thought as I joined my two companions in the sitting room.

"Ready," I called in a shaky voice as I hooked my arms with Damian and Abi and led them out the door.

"Alice, we are telling you as your friends that you might want to consider really hunting, as in humans tonight." Abi suggested as we walked down the stairs and left the hotel. "We can go to a bar and I heard that there are a lot of single men who would do anything to get you alone. What they don't know is that you will have the upper hand this time." Abi hailed a taxi as I thought about this idea.

"Maybe it wouldn't hurt just this time," I agreed as I leaned against Damian and watched the passing city. "Just one though." I added as Abi paid the driver and helped me get out of the cab.

I grabbed both of their arms again and glided into the bar gracefully. As soon as we entered the half-lit room, Damian broke off to flirt with a young lady drinking alone at the bar. I saw his teeth flash brilliantly and smiled as Abi left to do the same with a young blonde sitting in the middle of a group of men. I stood there for a few minutes, watching my friends flirt and capture their next dinner.

"Excuse me miss?" A voice said from behind me, interrupting my thoughts. "Would you like a drink?" I turned to see a young man holding out what looked like a gin and tonic in his deep brown hand. His hair was a dark brown and his eyes flashed green in the light around us.

I looked around to see Damian and Abi both nodding at me encouragingly. I turned my eyes on the man and flashed my brightest smile dazzling him momentarily. "May I ask your name?" I asked, steering him lightly out the door, trying not to make too much contact with him. My cold skin would only scare him I reminded myself as Damian began to edge closer to me.

"Rodger," He supplied as we headed out the door. "Where do you want to go? There is a secluded garden next to the forest a half a block away, do you mind walking?" I shook my head as a light breeze blew his scent in my direction. I stiffened momentarily as the thirst reared in my throat, burning control out of my mind.

"Abi, why don't you take your date and meet me outside, I would like to show Julia the garden half a block away." I dragged the young brunette clinging to my sleeved arm out the door, leading her in the opposite direction than my Alice had led that insolent human to give her more time. _Why am I so jealous?_ I thought to myself as I waited patiently for my brother. The girl, Julia, began to feel my arm, the steely muscles undoubtedly shocking her. I smiled at her, thinking of how lucky she probably thought she was right now. _Ha, little does she know_, I thought grimly as Abi headed towards us, his dinner in tow.

_GET CONTROL OF YOURSELF, ALICE!_ I thought brutally as I jerked my head back from his throat. I can't kill him till we are in private. I smiled weakly as he began murmuring in what he must have thought a sexy, appealing voice.

"Don't be afraid, baby." He mumbled, his breath stinking of alcohol. "I know what I am doing." He leaned into the open air as I sidestepped him, leading him farther into the gardens.

"Come find me," I giggled, my voice sounding like bells. "I will be in the gazebo." I danced through the garden and appeared in the gazebo minutes before Rodger. He sidled up next to me, the thirst roaring in my throat, notifying me of his arrival as soon as my ears registered his footsteps.

He sat down next to me, and I leaned in caressing his throat with my ice cold hand. He shivered delightedly as I leaned in to smell the blood pulsing at his throat. I placed my lips gently at the base of his throat not biting but feeling the blood accelerate on my lips. Rodger grabbed my face, and reluctantly I pulled my head up to meet his. He leaned into me, his lips touching mine for a moment before I jerked my head to his throat.

My teeth sliced through his jugular cleanly before he could utter more than a moan. The taste sweeter than candy danced over my tongue as I drank deeper and more pleasurably than I could have thought possible. I can't believe I am doing this I thought dimly as I pulled my head away from the body. The dimming thirst pulled me back under the blanket of animal senses. My lips searched for blood still left in the body and it wasn't until every last drop was gone that I returned to my senses.

"Alice? Are you done?" Damian called quietly as I lit a match I had been carrying in my small clutch I had found back in the bedroom.

"Yes," I replied as I threw the lit match onto the bloodless body, wincing as the body went up in flames. I walked over to Damian and Abi, leading their dinners into the garden. I shook my head as I led them towards the garden.

"There is already a couple in there," I explained as the two girls glared at me with undisguised hate. "I assume that you gentlemen don't want to be disturbed when you are done I will be deeper in the forest. I cast a meaningful glance at the pathway leading in the opposite direction than the clearing that Damian and Abi were heading. "Finish up quick," I said, too low for human ears. "I want to go home soon." They nodded subtly as I disappeared into the darkened forest.

I had made it ten steps before a vision overcame me freezing me in my tracks.

_I was running through the forest the sounds of the night rushing by me. Footsteps ahead began to slow as a young female began to sob. _

"_Please, don't hurt me!" She cried as I stopped in front of her._

"_Why would I kill you?" I asked as casually as I could. "I just wanted to see if you are all right, you seemed frightened."_

"_I was," she gasped._

The picture faded from my mind bringing me back to the present. I _just changed the future!_ I thought wildly as I sat down and curled up, waiting for my boys to come find me.

"Isn't that strange?" I exclaimed to a moth fluttering in front of me. "I can actually do some good even if I did kill that man, maybe I can avoid something like that all together next time." Isn't _that strange…_

_A/N: Next chapter will be more about Abi's past and I might introduce another character…who knows. Until next time,_

_Alicegirl_


	8. Chapter 8

Stories

"I believe the phrase you used was 'my boys,'" Abi teased gently as I plopped down on the couch in the sitting room and adjusted the neckline on the oversized shirt Abi had lent me. I silenced him with a glare as I pulled the ruined silk dress into my lap. I fingered the fabric longingly as I recalled tearing it up to pull together an alibi that suited my bloody front and tangled hair.

"Why did Damian have to scout ahead and leave us behind?" I asked as Abi sorted through the maps we had picked up in the lobby. "And the only reason I thought that is because you act like you are four years old." I protested. He laughed into the map he was holding before shoving it in front of me causing me to jump.

"We are thinking about traveling north so you can have a better chance of finding your animal-drinkers." He pointed to a town in Arkansans called Camden and circled it with his finger. "We will stay there for around a week then move on." He glanced at me and leaned back in his seat. "Alice," he began softly, his voice ringing with majesty I had never noticed before. "Do you know my story? Of how I became a vampire?" I shifted positions and shook my head.

"It was 1837 when I was out by the pyramids watching the men from America digging up graves. I was an angry boy, my father would drink and beat me if I came home without money. Bitter old man." He laughed darkly before continuing. "I would stay away for days fearing he would come after me. It was night I remember and I was going to sleep in one of the tunnels they had dug up. I had just settled into a corner of a freshly dug site when I heard a whispering above me.

"I saw the man crawl down here," A voice as musical as bells muttered above me. I peeked my head up in time to see two glowing angels, a woman and a man, exchanging news a few feet away. I was very good at distracting people when I wanted to and when they noticed me I began to talk about topics that usually called peoples attentions elsewhere. I talked for hours and they listened. It was the woman who stopped me first. I had just begun the topic of how the Americans would leave quite soon when she put an ice cold finger to my lips.

"He is special," she had called to her companion as I stared into her red eyes. "Come with us," she had called as she turned and glided away. The male had begun to approach me in a way so menacing I turned and fled." I stared at him in awe as his eyes grew blank from the memory. "It took about three seconds before I was on the ground writhing in pain as his teeth cut through my skin. In three days, you know the rest." He smiled at me as I nodded emphatically. "Their names were Charles and Mina. I stayed with them for my newborn year but drifted away. I was the third wheel in this situation.

It was around my fourth year alone when I met Damian. He was kind and took me in when I had nowhere to live. It was always just the two of us, no third wheel. Yet." He glanced at me shock in his eyes as I drew back suddenly. "I'm sorry, I still would love a sister, it's just that I was a little nervous when I came home and I saw you leaning against Damian like that, I thought had been replaced." He smiled apologetically as I grinned bravely. "I don't think my relationship with Damian is like that at all." I assured him, "Now about those adventures that you boys had before I came and ruined everything…" I joked as we settled back into a comfortable atmosphere.

_A/N: I am soo beyond sorry that it took such a long time to update. I feel horrible that I neglected my story for so long. It is short but I had a bad case of writers block and this was the best way for me to move on to the next part of the story. R&R_

_Alicegirl_


End file.
